chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 4
'''Season 4 '''of Chuggington started airing in the UK on the 26th August 2013 with Chug Patrol Ready to Rescue acting as the Season Premier. The first 5 episodes started airing in the UK on 26th August 2013, with 7 more episodes following on 30th September 2013, and the last 13 will air in Spring 2014. In Canada, episodes started airing on 15th October 2013. In the US, Chug Patrol: Ready to Rescue aired on 20th October 2013. It is unknown when the rest of the episodes will air. The season will contain 26 episodes, 40% of which will revolve around Wilson and 30% around Koko and 30% around Brewster. So far, $10mil USD has been invested into this season. Episodes #Rescue at Rocky Ridge #Wilson's Forest Flare #Stop Koko Stop! #Runaway Koko #Brewster Makes Tracks #Chief Wilson #Back Up Brewster #Track Laying Brewster #Explorer Koko #The Old Silver Mine Line #Brewster Leads the Way #Park Patroller Wilson #High Rise Rescue 26x10 minute episodes have been comfirmed in total. Characters *Wilson *Brewster *Koko *Hodge *Zephie *Irving *Calley *Dunbar *Emery *Harrison *Chatsworth *Old Puffer Pete *Mtambo *Olwin *Frostini *Speedy McAllister *Hoot and Toot *Piper *Decka *Skylar *Jackman *Hanzo *Zack *Tyne *Fletch Advanced Training Season 4 is to see Wilson, Koko and Brewster advance in their training and go on to the next level - taking apprenticeships and meeting new mentors. Wilson and the Chug Patrol Wilson moves his training to Chug Patrol HQ as a new apprentice in the rescue team! It's time for WIlson to test his bravery and courage as he becomes a trainee at Chug Patrol! He must take his new responsibilities seriously as his fellow chuggers rely on him to come to their rescue! Fitted with new sirens, hazard stripes and a Chug Patrol "Chug com" to communicate with the Chug Patrol team, Wilson is "in control and ready to roll!" Wilson is mentored by new character, Jackman. Brewster and the Chuggineers Brewster is welcomed into the team of Chuggineers for his next phase of training! This will be a new test of strength, concentration and determination for Brewster as he joins the Chuggineers! His key duties will include hauling, loading, lifting, engineering, drilling, digging, fixing and exploding! With construction hazard stripes and additional horns to alert his crew, Brewster is ready to take on the new training challenges ahead to keep everything running smoothly in Chuggington. Brewster is mentored by new character, Zack. Koko and the Speed Fleet Koko takes her wheels to the rails as her training moves to Chuggington's Speed Fleet. For Koko, it's all about using her best strengths and talents as a high speed engine. Armed with her turbo boosters, Koko is excited to perfect her raceway abilities and deliveries of parts, passengers and parcels as the fastest trainee in Chuggington! Her challenges will involved concentration, consideration and time keeping. Koko is mentored by new character, Hanzo. Advanced Training Gallery ChugPatrolWilson.png|Chug Patrol Wilson ChuggineerBrewster.png|Chuggineer Brewster SpeedFleetKoko.png|Speed Fleet Koko Trivia *This is the first season to use the Redboard Pre-viz storyboard system. *In the UK version, Edward Sharpe and Toby Davies took over the roles of Wilson and Brewster respectively. *In the UK version, episode titles are now read out and the episode title background is the same for every episode. Gallery SeasonFour1.png SeasonFour2.png SeasonFour3.png SeasonFour4.png SeasonFour5.png SeasonFour6.png SeasonFour7.png SeasonFour8.png SeasonFour9.png SeasonFour10.png SeasonFour11.png See Also *Chuggington Gives Green Light to Redboard *More Chuggington Heading to Cbeebies *Chuggington Licensee Presentation Category:Seasons